This invention relates to a new and improved head protector which may be inserted into or in between the moldings of the window of a vehicle. While the device may be employed as part of a new vehicle, it is primarily intended as a replacement or retrofit on an existing vehicle.
In these vehicles, particularly in many of those later models having small cab fronts, the driver's head is positioned in close proximity to the rear window. Consequently, in case of a sudden stop, front or rear impact, or even sudden rear movement of the driver or passenger, the individual's head could impact on the rear window in the absence of some form of protective device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved rear head support for a driver or passenger in a vehicle, where the driver or passenger are positioned in close proximity to a rear window in the vehicle.
A further object is to provide an inexpensive rear head support which may be easily installed and removed in the window of a vehicle which can be accommodated to various window sizes and irrespective of the type of window molding.
A further object is to provide a rear head support in the window of a vehicle which may easily be retrofitted by a user without requiring factory installation, or skilled labor.